Incendiary Shuriken
| image = | strength = High | speed = High | range = Long | level = | debut = Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) }} are specialized Shurikens used by Ryu Hayabusa, they resemble kunai knives with a grenade attached to it and a pin that can be pulled to set the timer. In Ninja Gaiden they are first found in the display case exhibit in the Monastery, and afterwards can be picked off corpses or bought from Muramasa. In Ninja Gaiden II they are first found on a corpse in Chapter 3's New York sewers area just before the giant fans. After which they can also be found on other corpses and bought from Muramasa. Description Ninja Gaiden A shuriken with a small timer-detonated explosive at the tip. Ninja Gaiden II A throwing knife-shaped Shuriken with a small explosive attached. Shaped like a kunai, or throwing knife, this Shuriken has a small explosive attached. The Incendiary Shuriken is designed to explode after being impaled in the target’s body. To achieve this, the thrower must remove the small metal ring at the tail end of the weapon, thereby lighting the fuse. Although the history of this weapon is as old as gunpowder itself, recent improvements inspired by modern grenade design have made it all the more lethal. Advantages *Explosion is strong enough instantly kill most lesser enemies. *Useful against flying fiends like the purple Lesser Quetzalcoatl fiends. Disadvantages *Requires time to detonate. *Can only carry 15 max in Ninja Gaiden, and up to 30 in Ninja Gaiden II. *Bosses usually deflect it. Utilization Incendiary Shurikens are useful projectile weapons when you're caught in a jam. Unlike the bow they don't need to be aimed and will do just as much if not more damage. They will usually instantly kill any lesser enemies, however require time to explode during which you can lose a lot of health if you're caught off guard. They are also useful against the purple Quetzalcoatl flying fiends, killing them in one explosion as oppose to two arrows with the bow. Trivia *They can be UT charged up by holding Y in Ninja Gaiden II, when fully charged Ryu will throw up to 3 shurikens to almost kill any thing in the blast. *They are also fixed as an exhibit in the Liberty Island Artifact Collection Department, but they can be taken and added to Ryu's arsenal. *The Black Spider Ninjas also use this weapon and often use it to perform their infamous kamikaze move. *In Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, Ryu is no longer able to have Incendiary Shurikens in his inventory, although they are still in the Liberty Island Artifact display, and are, in fact, still coded in the game. This is mostly likely due to gameplay changes as the very similar Flash Kunai are Ayane's projectile weapon. *This weapon is replaced by Incendiary Bombs in Ninja Gaiden 3, but only are used by the Black Spider Ninjas. Gallery Incendiary_Shuriken_PNG.png|NG1-Sigma: Incendiary Shuriken Incendiaryshuriken.jpg|Incendiary Shuriken used by Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden I. NG2_1V_Icon_Weapon__Projectile_IncendiaryShuriken_1a.jpg|NG2: Incendiary Shuriken NG2_1V_Icon_Weapon__Projectile_IncendiaryShuriken_1z.jpg|NG2: Incendiary Shuriken description Ng2is.jpg|Incendiary Shurikens used by Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden II. FlashKunai.jpg|Ayane's variant of Incendiary Shuriken, the Flash Kunai. Category:Weapons